Chocolate Cake
by Eamene
Summary: Um well the title means really nothing, cept that me and my friends were eating chocolate cake when writing, soo...yea about Rocklee after his fight with Gaara. What will happen? Read to find out. yaoi RockleeXGaara. Rated for later chapters.
1. My encounter with Him

Please R&R, oh yea if you have any questions then just well ask them xD. Bye

Disclamier- Oh yea okay well I don't own any of the Naruto characters. So if I use anyone's plot thing or something like that don't sue me, talk to me. ) Enjoy

* * *

"Ow"

The breath was taken from my lungs as I hit the punching back once more. Gai-sensei had given it to me as a present for my entrance into the chuunin exams. I had been ecstatic and immediatly began training. I had'nt stopped since..Well, perhaps once or twice to eat and sleep though besides those breaks I had kept training. All the time up until my fight with Gaara. That devil of a boy. I hate him so much He...he beat me. I hadn't ever been beaten before in any sort of fight and I took it pretty badly. Crying...I was crying. Why had I felt so bad about being defeated by _him_. I needed to have a rematch. I needed to kill him. I need...I need to see him again.

Emotions flowed through me that I didn't understand. Why the hell did I feel this way? This was not a feeling of youth! It was a tug of...wanting.

I must train once more. To win. To win over this feeling.

And that is where I am now. Training again.

The energy was draining from me and with every move at the bag currently tied and hanging from the tree in front of me, I could feel a little more of that energy dissappearing.

"I" A punch, the bag swirled in the wind and I breathed in.

"Hate." Another punch and a seam at the end of the punching bag broke open. I didn't care, and kept taking out my intense frustration on it.

"HIM!" I screamed and attacked the bag with full force, it smashed against my frail body and I fell back. At that moment, I had lost all of my dignity in that second.

_His _arms were around me. They were strong and slender to my skin. And I was pleased yet horrified at the same time. I dared to look up to him and wished I hadn't. His eyes showed malice. They were empty yet filled with confusion and anger, and once the boy had noticed me looking into those coal black eyes and he dropped me. Yes, thats right. Dropped me, right on the spot. On the cold damp sand. I felt like dying.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth, looking up to him from the ground. He shrugged.

"I was just passing through the forest. You like, fell back onto me and I caught you in surprise. Thats it, okay?"

"..." I didn't know what to say to that. His tone of voice implied that he really really did hate me. Why did he hate me?

"G..Gaara...How do you feel about me?"

I blushed and hung my head, gulping. Softly, I looked up.

He was blushing too.

"What...are...you talking about."

"I just..wanted to know what you felt about me. Like...yeah."

Gaara pasued and shook his head.

"Your a strong fighter. Full of youth."

I had to do a double take. Did I...hear him correctly? I didn't think he was going to say something even moderatly respectful.

"Ah..I...See. Thank you!"

He smirked and nodded distantly, then asked.

"And me?"  
"What?"  
"And me? What about me...What do you feel about me?"

"I...feel...that. I really like you."

"Really?" I looked down afraid that I might of offended him. I so was not ready fight him right now. In fact there is something inside of me that never wants to even try to hurt him.

"Lee? Oh...well...I-I mean...I guess...I do." I was so surprised when he didn't look up at me with disgust. His eyes turned being full of malice to a nice friendly shade of black. I took a moment to memorize that look on his face before his expression turned back to cold. Everything changed that day. My relationship with him, and my outlook on life.


	2. Searching for my Love

"Oh Gaara!" I squirmed under the weight of the red-headed killer and moaned softly. My face was flushed and I looked completley pathetic. Completley submit to the pleasure that was bestowed upon myself and my lover. My lover for the night, I had to remind myself. Gaara has not agreed to stay with me. He had not even agreed to do this. It was spontaneous and completley empowered by the will of our two bodies craving the sex of youth. He wanted to be inside of me, and I complied to that want. I loved him dearly enough to not deny the boy anything.

He now smirked and bit gently into my ear, causing a reaction from deep within me. That bite set off an alarm in my heart, and I was currently aware of the situation I was in. I, Rock Lee, was lying underneath this murderer. I was lying underneath the murderer naked, and there was cold grass and mud beneath me that he could leave me to die on any minute. He could cover me in sand and choke me to death. Tears sprung to my eyes and I closed them to shield Gaara from seeing me in such a pitiful state.

"Oh, poor Lee..." He said, his voice was heavenly, yet mocking. He stroked my cheek gently and kissed at my neck. It caused me to groan lightly and cling to his small frame.

"Like that?" Gaara pushed foreward slightly and elicted a moan from me at that moment. He seemed to be enjoying this immensly. Although, I cannot argue.

"Gaara I need you...I need you."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, kissing and sucking at my bare chest.

"Need me? Need me how?"

I blushed and shuddered gently, hiding my burning face in the sticky skin of Gaara's neck.

"I...I need you to.." I was so embarressed. It was extremely hard for me to be put under these situations and it was growing harder with each minute to bear this torture Gaara was putting me through. Though, soon he quit the charade and cupped my cheek with a cool hand.

"Shh, don't worry. I think I know what you want."

I raised my eyes to Gaara's and mewled softly.  
"R..really?"

"Let me take you."

That was all that I remembered. He definatly had known what I wanted and had given it to me. Needless to say, I was sore for quite a while after that night. That night had taken place about one week ago from today, and now I am all alone once more. Gaara had left me the following morning without my knowledge, as I was still alseep on the forest ground. He had never returned. Well, not yet anyway. He had not told me where he was going off to either.

I have been hunting for the boy this entire seven days. It is now sunday and I have ended up in Suna, hoping to find my love. Or at least someone who might be able to tell me where he could have gone to. And why he left...If he is hurt? Oh hell, if he was hurt or killed because of my ignorence I would not be able to live with myself. What if it was his siblings who had found him in the forest that morning? Would they have done anything to harm their brother? Even though they should be very afraid of him, it is still a possibility.

"Oh spite, oh hell."

I ran my mouth softly, walking through Suna and thinking all the while. Not paying attention to anything that was currently around me until I bumped into something.

This something was a short boy, with fiery red hair and a tattoo marked love over his eye.

"Gaara..?"

I had found him, I had found my love! I wanted to spring my arms around him and hold the boy close.

His next sentence shattered my world.

"I never want to see your face again. I hate you."

With that, he slapped me, and disappeared on the breeze. What had I done?


End file.
